1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a thin electrical connector adapted to LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) displaying interface.
2. Related Art
A thin receptacle connector has been widely used in the filed of panel products in recent years; such thin receptacle connector generally is referred to LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) connector as well and is made in miniaturized structure. The LVDS connector is soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) and mates with a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) for electrically communication. Because of the miniaturized structure and concerning about a linking strength between each part of the connector, a configuration of the LVDS connector would have been restricted, especially the configuration of a metal shell, terminals, and grounding parts. Generally, the metal shell covers an insulative body of the connector for increasing the strength of the insulative body, and the grounding parts can further connect to the metal shell for ridding influences of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and static interference. Such connector with improved structure for preventing EMI and static interference is disclosed, for instance, in TW utility model application No. 092123863 as illustrated in FIG. 1. The connector includes a grounding part 11, an insulative housing 12 and a casing 13, wherein the insulative part 11 has a contact portion 111 extending from a side thereof. In assembly, the contact portion 111 is inserted into a gape 121 of the insulative body 12 in an opposite direction of the casing 13, and therefore the contact portion 111 upwardly contact against an inner side of a sidewall 131 of the casing 13, whereby an electrical communication is formed between the casing 13 and the grounding part 11. The connector is grounded by connecting a grounding terminal 112 attached to the grounding part 11 and the PCB (not shown).
However, considerable problems often are encountered because the contact portion 111 is a cantilever structure, which often causes the contact portion 111 improperly contacting the sidewall 131 of the casing 13 because of a resilient angle. That is, if the resilient angle of the contact portion 111 is too small, the contact portion 111 may fails to contact the sidewall 131, whereas if the resilient angle is too big, the contact portion 111 may be against lateral sides of the casing 13 and may cause damage to the grounding part 11. Moreover, the grounding part 11 further has a clipping board 123 for engaging with the insulative body 12. Obviously, the conventional electrical connector has too many components, which is not advantageous to assembly and fabrication.